Kingdom Hearts Drabbles
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving Kingdom Hearts characters.
1. Drabble 1: Love Can Be One Sided

**A/N: Hello this will be drabbles of oneshot, twoshots, and threeshots. The genres and pairings will be anonymous throughout the story. Also don't be shock if it is yaoi, yuri, or hentai! This story might be tell in first person or third peroid in this story. Thank you for listening burbling move on with reading the drabble please!  
**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Oneshot: Love Can Be One Sided **

**Kairi's POV  
**

I sat down on the terrace, watching the sunset leave. Light pink amongst a soft purple and blue slowly fading into the darkness. I came up here to think. This have been my daily habit every night. Everything was so mess up is ridiculous. My mom and dad are divorce, dad took custody of me, and left my other three half siblings with my mom to survive by themselves. He didn't leave when they young but my stepmom was getting ill and ill day by day. Why he left?

He couldn't deal staying with her knowing she was going to die any day by now. So I ended up living with him. It wasn't bad, staying with him only made me missed my siblings and stepmom. Sora, always was his happy-go-luck self that's probably what I loved him for. Though I loved him, still needed to get away from him.

No, no, no, no, no there was a problem!

Especially needed to get away from him. Ever since Sora been having these feelings for me life have been even more complicated. You see, I never wanted Sora to fall for me well that's what I thought until I fell madly in love with him. At first, I only thought of him as a friend but as time progress I found myself liking him more than a friend. Unfortunately, I don't think he's in love with me anymore. Love is complicated definitely when you love your best friend. And it might be one-sided at first than you start to like him but he loves another.

* * *

Words Counted: 409

Date Of Published: July 6 2013

A/N: Thank you for reading if you don't please leave a review containing constructive criticism, rants, questions, and concerns all in a review. If you wish to request a oneshot, twoshot, threeshot, or story for me to make please send me a P.M. or leave it in a review. Until next time!


	2. Drabble 2: Another Birthday Alone Again

**A/N: Hello this will be drabbles of oneshot, twoshots, and threeshots. The genres and pairings will be anonymous throughout the story. Also don't be shock if it is yaoi, yuri, or hentai! This story might be tell in first person or third peroid in this story. Thank you for listening burbling move on with reading the drabble please!  
**

* * *

**Drabble 2: Oneshot: Another Birthday Alone Again  
**

**Riku's POV**

I moaned as turned on to my stomach and sighed, then frowned as paper crumbled against my face. Leaning backward, I pulled the paper off floor between my face and pillow. The folded paper was see through so I didn't have to unfolded it. So I decided to read it this is what it read:

**Dear Riku, **

** If you were wondering where I am, I went to work early and isn't going to be back until late so if you're hungry then heat up the leftovers in the fridge. Also there is a car waiting for you outside the key is outside. Your brother Ryuu might be here I heard. Hopefully, he will stop by to say "hi" but don't hold your breath he might not(don't be offended Riku) You know how he is. Be careful tonight at your party and remember NO drinking! Bye sweetie  
**

**Love, Momma**

I blinked slowly, a frown grew on my face. Gee, no happy birthday mom? Guess I'm alone again for another birthday with my friends this year. I rushed toward the front and peek outside to see a blue sports car in the driving lot. I went back inside the house to go in the kitchen so I could look in fridge to see what I was going to serve for my birthday.

Hmm, nothing good. Well, I would just have to buy something than. I took something inside fridge that was fresh and edible before heating it up in the microwave. Once I heated up, I took a fork then sat down to watch TV.

Afterwards, I immediately went to brush my teeth and take a shower that's when I got dress and left the house.

* * *

Words Counted: 426

Date Of Published: July 6 2013

A/N: Thank you for reading if you don't please leave a review containing constructive criticism, rants, questions, and concerns all in a review. If you wish to request a oneshot, twoshot, threeshot, or story for me to make please send me a P.M. or leave it in a review. Until next time!


	3. Drabble 3: Choose

**A/N: Hello this will be drabbles of oneshot, twoshots, and threeshots. The genres and pairings will be anonymous throughout the story. Also don't be shock if it is yaoi, yuri, or hentai! This story might be tell in first person or third peroid in this story. Thank you for listening burbling move on with reading the drabble please!  
**

* * *

**Drabble 3: Oneshot: Choose  
**

**Olette's POV**

I'm Olette Schwart, an average teenage girl like any other girl. Stuck in love with my best friend Hayner Chase. I'm intelligent and sweet. With so much going for me. And high school years coming sooner than expected. To purse my family dreams, attending high school, and planning on going to Spira to attend the most prestigious Universities. But with my friends causing so much drama, confusion, and pain. What a girl to do?

What are you supposed to do if your friends don't want you to leave? I must decide between love and expectation my family has set for. Sometimes both don't seem to fit in the same box.

* * *

Words Counted: 244

Date Of Published: July 6 2013

A/N: Thank you for reading if you don't please leave a review containing constructive criticism, rants, questions, and concerns all in a review. If you wish to request a oneshot, twoshot, threeshot, or story for me to make please send me a P.M. or leave it in a review. Until next time!


	4. Drabble 4: Kitty Cat

**A/N: Hello this will be drabbles of oneshot, twoshots, and threeshots. The genres and pairings will be anonymous throughout the story. Also don't be shock if it is yaoi, yuri, or hentai! This story might be tell in first person or third peroid in this story. Thank you for listening burbling move on with reading the drabble please!  
**

* * *

**Drabble 3: Oneshot: The Kitty Cat  
**

**Hayner's POV**

I yawned as I sprawled out on the couch of my apartment listening to the rain as it pounded against the window in an unending symphony. It had been raining all day, and showed no sighs of stopping anytime soon. I was grateful my dad had a business trip and was working day by day nonstop. Also, I was grateful since there wasn't no school or work, if there was I probably would be walking in the pouring rain. I was interrupted from my thoughts when something jumped on to my stomach it felt like the air knocking from my lungs. I was met with striking golden eyes from a black cat.

"Get of!" I ordered.

The cat meowed in response before pouncing off. I groaned when the feline start whining for me to scratch behind his right ear.

"Seriously, I'm not in the mood." I told the cat.

But still the cat didn't move or leave for me to get so peace instead it jump on my lap. I couldn't ignored the cat anymore so began to scratch his ear and stroke it back with my hand.

* * *

Words Counted: 325

Date Of Published: July 6 2013

A/N: Thank you for reading if you don't please leave a review containing constructive criticism, rants, questions, and concerns all in a review. If you wish to request a oneshot, twoshot, threeshot, or story for me to make please send me a P.M. or leave it in a review. Until next time!


End file.
